Pinhead's long awaited kiss Crappy title
by Ladydoma
Summary: Angelique is in distress, and who should be her Prince? But Pinhead. Please read and review, it is an alright ficci


Pinhead's Long Awaited Kiss  
by Ladydoma  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own anyone, I decided that Pinhead shout finally be shown pitty and have some ass.And who better then Angelique. From Hellraiser:Bloodline. you just know that he wants her,and anyone who disagrees, then that is alright too. Please be nice about the reviews. *****  
  
Pinhead listened to a sobbing, not far from his room, in a dark palace. The only other sound heard, was the sound of screams from mortals suffering a great deal. He tried to avoid any noises and attempt to sleep, after all, by order of Lucifer, his shift from the Torture Chamber ,was over. But then there was still that sobbing. He growled inwardly, knowing that it was one of his female cenobites in the mist of crying, he arose from his bed, dressed and summoned these rope, tentacle like things to slap his pins back in his face. Sighing, he tried to bring out his soft side, not having the slightest idea why though. However, Elliott Spencer had brought his soul back,so it would serve to be a little easier for Pinhead to show a dash of sympathy.Anyway, he should, for one of his female Cenobites, who had been loyal and supportive to him on the past when it came to his insanity.  
  
Pinhead followed the sound of sobbing, he ceased walking when the crying was coming from Angelique's room. His brow furrowed as he became confused, but gingerly opened the door, and peaked in.Quietly, Angelique sat on her bed, her back facing Pinhead. She had her face buried in her hands."Angelique."Pinhead began.  
  
Angelique paused in her sobbing and said in a soft voice,"Why are you here?"She asked, not looking at him.  
  
Pinhead did not answer right away, instead, he walked in the room all the way and closed the door and locked it behind him. he approached her and knelt down onfront of her, he cupped her chin. And for the first time saw tears in her eyes. Normally, he would not give a flying fuck if anyone was in pain emotionally, even if it was another cenobite, however, lately, he had been thinking a lot about Angelique, not having any single idea as to why he was."I heard crying, it was desturbing my much needed sleep."He said.  
  
Angelique sniffled and turned her gaze away from his ebony eyes."Sorry."She said and let a tear drip down her cheek. Pinhead, somehow, felt hurt at the sight of this.  
  
"Angelique, what is the matter?What is it that ales you?"He asked, his voice flowed with sympathy.  
  
Angelique was surprised by this, and looked at him, her eyes widened slightly,"Are you only asking me this because you can not sleep? Or do you really mean it?To be for once, nice?"She asked curtly.  
  
Pinhead looked around,"I mean it to be...nice, Angelique. For you, there is no reason not for me to be. You have been loyal to me, as have the others. But still, you are by far the most well, kind of them all. I mean... what I mean to say...I guess is that I...care greatly for you. So please tell me,your pain?"Pinhead said, softly.  
  
Angelique did not know how to make of this, he had never been this nice to her."I...there is this cenobite that I like alot, and I am not sure if he likes me back. I dream of him all the time, whenever I get a chance. And just today I heard him talking shit about me behind my back."She said.  
  
Pinhead looked away from her and knew that she spoke of him.He sighed and decided to tell her the truth,"Angelique, I was only denying my true feelings for you earlier today. When there truly is no doubt that I have the strongest feelings for you. I have for the longest time." he explianed, trying his best to handle this carefully.  
  
Angelique looked into his eyes and smiled warmly."Really? You care about me?"She asked in disbeilf.Pinhead knodded. Suddenly, Angelique reached down and touched the cold tip of one of the pins. She smiled and began to remove the ones around his mouth and nose. Pinhead was curious as to why she was doing this, but he aloud her to do whatever she desired. As long as he did not make her cry as he had earlier.Soon, he figured out, all his pins were rid from his whole face. And he felt Angelique stroking his face. So he decided that he'd do the same, he reached up, with his blood powered fingertips and gently caressed her wet cheeks."Angelique."He murmured.Leaning upward, he lightly kissed her.  
  
Then he looked at her,"You are so beautiful, to me, Angelique.Don't let anyone ever tell you differently."He stated.  
  
Angelique smiled with joy and they kissed again. This time, much more deeply. Their tongues meet inbetween eachother's mouths.Pinhead did not know for sure if this was right or wrong, but the very second their kiss ceased and he saw her eyes, his mind was already made up, he was truly, madly, deeply, in love with her.  
  
"Pinhead, what is it?"Angelique asked.  
  
Pinhead smiled, took her hand and laid it on the corner of his cheek."Nothing, I just feel that I was so stupid denying what I felt for you." He said softly, kissing her hand, he arose and sat on the edge of the bed with her, then he kissed the side of her neck."I long to know your flesh, but...in the less painful way possible, Angelique."He whispered into her ear.  
  
Angelique closed her eyes and laid back on the bed, pulling Pinhead down on top of her. She kissed him. And as the night progressed, she let him take her and touch her flesh as he liked. As he did for her. They brought eachother passion that Pinhead never dreamed existed. For the first time, Pinhead felt warmth within his cold body. All because of Angelique.  
  
The end. 


End file.
